


跋涉

by Ming_Fei



Series: Alexander/Hephaistion Series [7]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Hindu Kush, M/M, Nysa, Taxila
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 在兴都库什山区的战斗中，赫菲斯提昂与亚历山大分隔两地





	跋涉

**Author's Note:**

> 兴都库什Hindu Kush位于今阿富汗，在帕米尔高原上，古希腊人称为“印度的高加索山”，他们认为这座山是高加索的延伸。这是错误的，兴都库什是喜马拉雅的一部分。文中提及高加索的地方实际指的都是兴都库什。

327 BC

我本来以为不会每个村庄都空无一人。刚刚进山的时候，我们曾看到在一些未被大雪覆盖的山坡上，高高低低的垒着些房屋，灰黄色，像是翻起的一堆堆泥土挂在上面。这一带穷得令人心惊。等走近了，却发现都已废弃，草墙基本被烧焦，残存的也大半坍塌。原本住在里面的人不知跑去了哪里。算起来，这还远不及现在荒凉寂静。十二月，大雪漫天，眼前已找不到路，只有些零散的脚印，压着枯草和积雪踩出了模糊的小道。四周连泥墙茅屋也没有了。

赫菲斯提昂开始感到这趟行程憋闷又乏味。他的马踏在凝了一层碎冰的浅草上，深一脚浅一脚沿着丘陵上行，虽不算陡，但时不时打滑几下，也足够惊出冷汗。赫菲斯提昂干脆跳下来，将马缰递给侍从，自己迈了几大步追上走在前面的当地向导。“你问问他，还要多久到？” 身边的翻译很快转述了向导的回答：等过了中午，便可以见到奈萨城（Nysa）。

城市？赫菲斯提昂忍不住摇头。恐怕高加索唯一的一座城市还是自己建的。他早先便是从高加索的亚历山大里亚（Alexandria in the Caucasus）出发，那里本是个名叫巴格拉姆（Begram）的小集镇，赫菲斯提昂花费了几个月功夫，如今看来才多少算是座有城墙有道路有广场和神庙的合格市镇。

但不管怎么说，两个月没见了，赫菲斯提昂现在急切的想抵达那个叫奈萨的地方。十月的时候他们在山下谷地分兵，亚历山大带了两万人进山，余下的大队人马则跟着赫菲斯提昂沿印度河前行——照亚历山大的意思，他去肃清山间那些麻烦的部族，赫菲斯提昂则负责保障大道通畅、堡垒坚固。补给线重要无比，他要保证它一直安全的延伸向海达佩斯。这片广袤荒芜的世界路桥稀缺，每一步几乎都是全新的脚印。

眼下河上的浮桥正在顺利的搭建中，对岸便是波鲁斯的王国，另一片更加陌生的土地。河这边的国王泰克西利斯（Taxiles，即当地语言中的Ambhi）态度友好，波鲁斯就是另一回事了。赫菲斯提昂当初作为先锋踏入河谷，心知这位泰克西利斯同波鲁斯交战已久，没花太多功夫便说动他去向亚历山大表达顺服，但显然在海达佩斯，战斗就会不可避免。但这些问题以后再考虑不迟。寒冬天，山民也变得土匪一般，偷粮偷马的事情多了起来，这一趟往山里送补给的队伍便加派了人手，赫菲斯提昂似乎仍不安心，自己也跟着进了山。亚历山大派人来说会在奈萨等他过来。

冷冷淡淡的太阳正缓慢的偏离头顶，一行人或骑或走，绕过了绵延的山丘，小心的踩着下坡路，进到一片坳地当中。扑面而来的山风夹带晶莹雪花，送来一阵带着焦味的血腥气息。

雪中的篝火像被冲淡了颜色，橙黄光亮跳动在白汽中，隐约还可看见刀剑照出的清冷日光。

未等其他人有所反应，赫菲斯提昂已翻身上马单骑冲入营地。

死亡静静躺在火堆旁边，燃烧的身体像是主动踏入坟墓，飞舞的火星连带血光落入冰雪中。另一旁，整齐堆着的树干压在沉重的呼吸声下——有一些裹着毛皮的男男女女趴在那上面，咿咿呀呀朝围拢的士兵喊叫。马其顿人也有些发愣。

原来并没有发生战斗。赫菲斯提昂正要下马问个究竟，忽然却见火焰后方闪出一个小小人影，双眼烧灼冲向马蹄。他心里一惊，死命拖转马头，在即将撞上的瞬间堪堪别过。

飞奔过来的男孩却突然向前倒下，后背正中一只箭簇。树堆那里，一个毫无准备的卫兵忽然被个粗壮的女人推开，她跑向倒地的男孩，漆黑的大瞳仁里映出在雪地里迅速摊开的红色。眼见又有人拉开弓，情急之下，赫菲斯提昂一夹马肚子赶过去挡在前面，“女人和小孩！你们在做什么！”

卫兵们当然都认得他，正在犹疑中，赫菲斯提昂已经气愤的跳下马，抓住最近的一个弓箭手往后重重一推，“这都是谁下的命令？还是你们觉得做这种可耻的事很好玩？”

弓箭手趔趄几步差点摔倒，正红着脸张口结舌，好在领队急急忙忙赶上前，“将军，并不是我们要做什么，这些人来营地偷木头，有几个还闯进国王的帐篷里去了。好在都抓住了。国王让我们过来盘问，这些人抓着木头哭天喊地，死的那几个是非要跟我们动手。我们也不知道为什么。”

赫菲斯提昂听完甩了个眼神过去，脸色比刚才还难看。“就一些平民，还进得去国王的帐篷？要你们有什么用？”

这队卫兵互相看了几眼，低下头没人再多话。赫菲斯提昂深吸了几口气，压住情绪转头跟翻译吩咐了几句。

篝火中的木头发出噼啪的脆响，翻译问完回来，看了眼火堆，请示赫菲斯提昂是否可以先把火扑灭。“这又是什么道理？” 赫菲斯提昂更加不解，但还是先让人照做了。翻译接着解释说，这种松木是奈萨人专门用作棺材的，平时砍不得烧不得，在他们看来，这都是对祖先莫大的亵渎。

赫菲斯提昂斜了一眼卫兵们，但他们也觉得委屈，七嘴八舌的回答说，谁又能知道这种事？不过是天气实在太冷，就地砍些木头烧了取暖，哪会想到犯了当地人的忌讳？

倒也没错。赫菲斯提昂虽然觉得处理得不太妥当，但也不想再多追究，便只让看好剩下的人，不要再伤人命，等他去问过了亚历山大再说。这几个月来，赫菲斯提昂自己也在不停的跟各式各样的部族打交道，心知在这片崎岖破碎的蛮荒土地上，多一个朋友总比多一个敌人强。他一路收服安抚，建起多少要塞堡垒，但有时还是会被神出鬼没的游兵搅得心烦。

刚走到大营，他就看到亚历山大迎了出来。赫菲斯提昂连忙上前几大步，把亚历山大的头紧紧按进自己的毛领子里，呼出的热气吹动他颈后的头发，亚历山大也牢牢抓着他的袍子。

“想你。快疯了。” 过了好一阵，赫菲斯提昂终于发出声音。

王帐内烧了一盆火，很暖和，其他人很快都出去了，亚历山大倚在裹了毛皮的扶手上，端了杯热酒笑嘻嘻的听着赫菲斯提昂跟他汇报刚才的事。但他像是在想着别的什么，多少有些心不在焉。

“你在听吗？” 赫菲斯提昂终于注意到了。

亚历山大懒懒点头，没太在意的撇嘴，“这里太冷，砍点树烤火也不是什么大事。树就是树而已，既可以拿来烧，也可以拿来做棺材。我不可能为了这个去责怪我的士兵们。”

“已经发生的事情，确实没必要纠缠太多。” 赫菲斯提昂定眼看他，“但是亚历山大，接下来呢？这些奈萨人怎么办？他们也没什么错，总要安置下来……”

“你说得像我错了一样。” 亚历山大有些不快的轻声抱怨，“是这些人拿着武器闯到我帐篷里来，我还能怎么处理？”

“处置那些敢来威胁你的人就是了。”

亚历山大停了一会儿，低头看着酒杯，“其实也没有做什么。当时他们闯进来，我还没来得及说话，他们看着我，忽然大喊大叫，然后就把武器扔了。这个时候卫兵才进来。”

“倒是奇怪。” 赫菲斯提昂略一沉思，然后站了起来，“等我一会儿。” 亚历山大愣愣看他往外走，一点风从毛毡掀开的小缝隙里冲进来，很快又被盖住。赫菲斯提昂回来得很快。“我让带来的翻译再过去一趟，问问这些人到底要做什么。” 他解释着，继续在亚历山大身边坐下。

“随你吧。这事我就不想管了。” 亚历山大朝他肩膀靠了靠，赫菲斯提昂仰在软和的垫子上，开始慢慢跟他讲这几个月自己在路上的情况。帐内暖流滚动，裹在一团毛皮里的亚历山大贴过来，像一团火一样，赫菲斯提昂的手指一搭一搭的轻叩他的手背。

“不过，即使是秋冬，水也太急了，桥会修得很慢。” 赫菲斯提昂有些迷迷糊糊的继续着自己的“汇报”。

“不着急。我也还要花一段时间。高加索山里的部族太多了，数也数不清，我都分不出谁是谁。以前大概是示好太过，倒显得软弱，这些人什么也听不进去，打定了主意要跟我死斗。那我能说什么？打就打。不拿下这一带我是绝不会甘心的。”

赫菲斯提昂安静了一会儿，忽然捏起他的手腕来回看，“上回又受伤了是吗，给我看看在哪里？”

“穿太厚了，懒得动。以后再看吧。” 亚历山大摇头，“那次大家都生了气，因为他们伤了我，于是连带俘虏也一起都杀了。”

“这是自然。我也会这样做。” 赫菲斯提昂说着忽然想起来，“但是何必把村子也烧了？我觉得倒适合做兵营，比帐篷暖和。”

“难道我会想不到吗？” 亚历山大忽然有些气，“我当然没那么傻，那些茅屋烧了有什么好处？你大概不知道，是他们自己烧的。” 赫菲斯提昂抬了抬眉毛，亚历山大肯定的点头，“没想到？我也没有。我们一进山里，那几个村子的人就不知道哪里得了消息，带走所有粮食牲畜，放火烧了村子，也不知道藏到了哪里。最可气的，还要趁晚上出来，放些冷箭伤我们几个人，转头就跑。我们哪里有他们熟悉地形？抓到人很难。就这么反反复复，烦透了。”

赫菲斯提昂轻轻顺着他的头发，温和的说，“但我一路过来看到的，有些事还是做过头了。我理解你不开心。但继续这样谁都不会开心。我跟这些人打过一些交道，送了些钱粮……”

“可我不愿意！” 亚历山大腾一下坐起来，“你知道昨晚我们还刚被袭击了吗？就在前一天还说要投降的山寨下面。太让人生气了。今天又出这样的事，谁还能不紧张？我想过应该约束得紧一些，可照这情况，也是被逼得顾不上光荣不光荣。”

赫菲斯提昂正要答话，外面却响起了大声喧嚷，一个卫兵此时掀开厚厚的帐幕有些激动的进来报信：奈萨的长老们过来了，还带来了常春藤的头冠。

“常春藤？” 亚历山大站起身，跟赫菲斯提昂交换了一个惊讶的眼神。自进入亚洲腹地，他们再未见过这种植物。奈萨人当然被请了进来，手里捧着的正是常春藤编成的头冠，刚才的喧嚣也正是由它而起：马其顿士兵同样没有料到会在高寒之地再度见到家乡熟悉的枝条。

翻译也匆匆赶来，向亚历山大报告了询问俘虏的情况。据他们说，亚历山大身上的甲胄与部族里神像所描绘的相似，他们以为见到了狄俄尼索斯，当即就放下武器。事情真相实在出人意料：这里竟是当初狄俄尼索斯远游到过的地方，他建立了这处山寨，给了当地人常春藤的种子，“奈萨”这个名字也是由他所起——众所周知，狄俄尼索斯从宙斯的大腿中诞生，而奈萨便是大腿的意思。

“还有这样的巧合？” 亚历山大很兴奋，与奈萨人聊了很久，津津有味的听了许多传说，奈萨人显然已把这位远道而来的年轻人看作是狄俄尼索斯再次派到他们中间来的使者，对他万分尊崇。种植常春藤的那片圣地在稍远的山坳中，还需一日多路程，他们说若是亚历山大有兴趣，希望改天能带他去那里祭祀狄俄尼索斯。亚历山大当然从来不会放过这样的机会。

这个意想不到的小插曲似乎扫空了近日心中积累的阴霾。长老们离开之后，亚历山大仍在兴致高昂地展望：狄俄尼索斯到了这里便返回希腊，而自己显然将走得更远。“你也多呆几天，一起祭祀完了再走吧。” 

赫菲斯提昂本来在高兴的把玩那个头冠，听了亚历山大的提议，静下来一想，却有些遗憾的摇头，“我也很想去看看，能跟奈萨人和解，再好不过。但山下面还有别的事要办，眼下更重要些，走的时候没有多做安排……我，我明天还是照常出发，好吗？”

“什么叫更重要的事情？” 亚历山大夺过常春藤头冠戴在自己头上，“也就修修路修修桥，你不在那里一两天又有什么问题？跟我多呆几天就不重要？”

赫菲斯提昂脸色稍微有些异样，小声反驳着，“我就不想呆在这里吗？当初不是你让我留在下面？克拉特鲁斯和托勒密他们都跟你进了山，我本来……” “行啦！” 亚历山大有些不高兴的又摘下头冠扔到他手上，“这件事不是早就定好了？刚刚说得急，别挑我口误。就是因为河谷地重要才重兵留守，在你手上我更放心，你是知道的。但眼下没有战事，你急什么？”

“从巴克特里亚过来的通道并不安全。” 赫菲斯提昂又把头冠给他戴上，“沿路驻军的堡垒经常遇到游兵和山贼袭击。尤其冬天，他们缺衣少粮，平素就是各个部族你争我抢，更何况看到我们运来的补给。连命都可以搭上的人，会非常头疼。”

“要反击并不是难事。” 亚历山大哼了一声，回转身去倒酒。

“人是杀不完的，总得想个长久的办法。” 赫菲斯提昂在身后更加小声的回了一句，“我们如今行事，跟在波斯和埃及差别太大，我其实早想跟你提起……让他们安定下来好好生活，也给我们休整备战的时间，不好吗？”

亚历山大手中的酒杯悬停片刻。“我们是战士。” 过了一会儿他说。

“我们是战士，不是屠夫。” 赫菲斯提昂上前一步，“你想要后世记住你的光荣，但是亚历山大，你的战场不在这里，我们经过这里的目的只是为了去印度，为了更大的光荣，那才是你本来的愿望。” 

“那我能怎么办！” 亚历山大的情绪突然变得激烈，他急促的转身，酒泼了一手，“你站在这里说漂亮话，难道你不清楚现在的处境？我们在这里寸步难行，每一个投降的部落第二天就会反悔，什么都靠不住，这里的人把誓言和约定当成一阵来了又去的风。我们经历了多少次，你难道不知道？你现在还跟我说这些？去印度？我不想去印度吗？你告诉我怎么去？留下一个随时会反叛的后方？”

他这一路走得很恼火。赫菲斯提昂心中开始懊悔：我不该惹他心烦。亚历山大两边脸颊都被刀剑一样的寒风吹出了皲裂的红痕，颧骨边还有未愈的擦伤。冰天雪地里，伤口也愈合得格外慢。他知道，从进入巴克特里亚开始，亚历山大心中便觉得憋屈。群山连绵，大部分地方根本无路可走，这里方阵排不开，战马也跑不起来，还得随时提防不知道从哪个角落冲出来、又不知在哪里消失的敌人。有力无处使，实在闷得人难受。在波斯，我们堂堂正正击败了大流士，顺理成章拥有了那座王宫和那片土地。但这里呢？一座山头就是一个王国，彼此间为了争夺几块石头几头羊，世代累积下血仇，道路不通，联系全无。一切都要从头开始。

“对不起，亚历山大。我没有在指责你……”

“指责我？你凭什么指责我？你为我做过什么？”

空气似乎凉了下来。赫菲斯提昂听着自己的呼吸，亚历山大转过身去重新倒酒，手在袍子上蹭了又蹭。

“我明天还是走吧。” 赫菲斯提昂终于打破沉默。

亚历山大手撑在木桌上，背对着他点头，“所以你是真不打算多陪我几天了？好，随你。”

赫菲斯提昂欲言又止，满肚子的话变成喉咙里模糊不清的一声“嗯”。

“想说什么就说！” 亚历山大的声音听上去已经在冒火。赫菲斯提昂垂下头深深叹了口气，他走过去抬起手臂，却被亚历山大用力挡开了。金发下的那双淡蓝眼睛转到另一边。

赫菲斯提昂也伸手抓起酒杯满上，一口灌下去。“你想说什么我也知道。我确实只为你做了些谁都能做的事情。如果你觉得我也没什么别的用，陪陪你就好了，那我留下就是，留多久都没问题。” 

像是有些不相信听到的话，亚历山大半抬起头，探寻似的看向赫菲斯提昂的眼睛，赫菲斯提昂也没有躲开。等了许久，赫菲斯提昂没有像他以为的，补一句道歉或者解释的话。“赫菲斯提昂……” 亚历山大努力缓和一点语气，“你到底在瞎猜什么？我从没有这样想过。等这里的事结束了，我还会把巴克特里亚给你。”

赫菲斯提昂冲口而出：“你该知道我根本没想要。”

“你也该知道我是在赏赐你！” 亚历山大手在发颤，火气终于被点燃。

对面的人一怔，喉头滚动几下，“好。好的。” 他干咽一下，目光在帐中搜寻着，似乎某个地方摆着合适的回答。呆站了一会儿，他转身拿起头盔，“我去继续做该做的事，我的国王。” 他退到门边，“早点休息。明早走之前我再过来。”

亚历山大双拳紧攥，额角现出青筋。“你就是在嫉妒！你嫉妒我身边所有的人。因为你就只知道你自己，从来不想想我的处境。我说得有错吗赫菲斯提昂？你讲这么多废话，不就是要在我面前撒气？” 

快出门的赫菲斯提昂猛然转过身，冲回去把双手重重摁在亚历山大耳后，粗糙的指腹擦过他的侧脸。亚历山大手撑在桌上，挣扎着别过头，故意不看他，眼皮飞速眨了几下，波浪弧度的上唇微微张开，“以前发过的誓，没忘的话就证明给我看。” 出乎意料，面前的赫菲斯提昂呼吸声却平淡下来，好像突然失去力气，一点点垂下手。

他只觉疲惫，无力分辨心中到底是何种情绪，回转身去掀开门帘的时候，外面浓黑的风雪扑在脸上，落进嘴里一股苦味。

“这是什么！” 亚历山大突然在身后尖利的喊出来。他指的是赫菲斯提昂进来的时候扔在一边的一个大包裹，当时谁也没顾得上提起。“别把你的东西扔在我这里！” 

“给你的！” 赫菲斯提昂头也没回，“狼皮缝的，这里晚上冷你不知道吗！” 语气有点冲，他自己立刻发觉。不应该的，无论是以什么身份都不应该。他想转头去道歉，但双腿却只想迅速迈开。

“我不冷！拿走！” 亚历山大的声音比刚才还大。 

赫菲斯提昂没有理会，甩下门帘径直走了出去。亚历山大把手边够得着的东西都朝他的背影扔了过去。

疲惫无比，他感觉坐着都累，酒也不想喝了，就慢慢在软榻上躺平，既不想动，也不想张口，只听着自己耳朵里血流的声音。过了一阵，前哨的卫兵来回报，说是赫菲斯提昂将军已经连夜下山。

亚历山大双手紧扣，指尖一抽一抽的发痛。他脑子里轰隆隆转着，想着下命令拦下，或者自己现在赶过去——他努力睁大眼睛，死盯住帐顶——但过两天他就会写信来的，或者他自己受不了就又跑来了，就像这次一样。

然后一整个冬天就过去了。

 

326 BC 

最后一点春雪在四月消融。

亚历山大当初领兵进山的时候，也没有料到会花费这么长时间。差不多六个月过后，高加索山中的部族才终于平定，如今下到河谷，马其顿人又乏又累，谁都觉得倦怠。好在这一带早已安宁，无需准备新的战事。沿大道行军不久，就到了印度河边的洪特（Hund），一处护卫齐整的浮桥早已经搭建好。亚历山大在这里稍停几天，直到先头部队传来消息，在前面的城市塔克西拉（Taxila），国王泰克西利斯已经准备好接纳他们在那里休整。

洪特沿河一路的守军都是赫菲斯提昂的直属部队，据他们说，这一阵来来回回，接连在往塔克西拉送去给养。前来护卫的百夫长跟在国王身边，一路絮叨着河上有多少长船、又在急流中扎下了多少木桩，言语中多少有些骄傲的意思。“赫菲斯提昂平时不在这里吗？按说早就送信过来，我以为他会来等我。” 亚历山大终于问起，多少有些不自在。

“将军刚回塔克西拉，” 百夫长慢悠悠的开口讲起来，“您也知道，我们沿喀布尔道口过去很远。当然，这些事将军肯定跟您汇报过了。”

“送来过报告，我知道他出去清剿土匪游兵。” 亚历山大只好承认，“但没有说得仔细，中间很长时间没有消息。”

“是的是的，那一带我们几乎迷路。除了沙子和石头，连棵树也没有。将军却说，如果不修路通过去，仗打得再多也是无用。所以我们又费了不少力气。现在那边都建好了堡垒，后方部队过来也很通畅。将军前不久才带我们回来，这一来一回也花了不少时间。”

亚历山大看着这个皮肤黝黑的老兵，心头忽然有些雀跃，忽然就很想拥抱他。这点点滴滴的消息勾起了他更深的想念和期待。于是国王张开手臂送出拥抱，还称赞了他的辛劳和勇敢。这一下，百夫长哑声哭了起来，他让旁人作证，这件事回乡之后他是一定要告诉小儿子的：亚历山大亲口夸赞过自己。

日落之前，他们抵达了塔克西拉，夕阳照在她灰黄色的泥墙上。这座王城并不显眼，平坦低矮的屋顶凌乱的排列在歪斜的道路两侧，连国王待客的大厅也看着平常，没有大理石柱，也没有雕像和花园。亚历山大四下看过，觉得这些木头房子新奇有趣，也还明亮通风，只是不那么宏伟罢了。

他的将军们已在这里备好晚宴，因为担心拘谨，就提前告诉了泰克西利斯国王隔天再举办正式的宴会，眼下就只是马其顿人自己在一处放松。亚历山大当然夸赞了大家想得周到，尽量显得高兴的坐下来。他一进来就注意到赫菲斯提昂不在这里。

好在没有多久，门帘又被掀开，显然有人到了。亚历山大迅速看过去。

佩尔狄卡斯脸色红润，声音响亮，他见亚历山大身边的位置还空着，也就很自然的坐了过去，一边拉着亚历山大喝酒，一边说起这几月在河谷的情况。他自己的情况。长条桌前人声浮动，酒杯来来去去，亚历山大耐心问了他几个问题，还是忍不住瞅着门口，“你一个人过来的？”

眼珠转了几圈，佩尔狄卡斯明白过来。“雪化进土里，都是泥坑，有辆辎重陷在城门口，把后面都堵住了，赫菲斯提昂正在看着人拖车。”

“饭都不吃？” 亚历山大略皱起眉头。

“我叫他了。他说天快黑了，还是弄完了放心。”

“他知道我这会儿已经到了吧？” 亚历山大眉间皱得更深，“这种事也需要他去管？”

“那我没问。”

亚历山大撇了下嘴。佩尔狄卡斯接着又找人喝酒，刚要起身，亚历山大却一把拉住他，“我认为你可以去帮帮忙，让他快点来吃饭，就差他一个了。”

佩尔狄卡斯睁大眼睛看向国王，亚历山大一脸平静，也坦然看着他。就在这时，门口又开始吱呀呀响。

托勒密跟赫菲斯提昂两人说着话走进来，厅里本就不少人进进出出，也没引起太多注意，喧哗声中，他们先上前来跟亚历山大打了招呼。亚历山大看到赫菲斯提昂动了动嘴，但根本没听清说的是什么。他只好点点头作为回应，然后他就看见这两人退到后面去了。长条桌前人坐得很满，亚历山大左边是克拉特鲁斯，右边是佩尔斯卡斯，后进来的这两个就在另外一头随便坐下。赫菲斯提昂眼神飘来飘去，谁也没搭理，只默默喝着酒。

脾气也太大了，现在还在跟我闹。亚历山大不高兴的想着，干脆扭过头去跟克拉特鲁斯聊天。

“我们攻下那个山寨的时候……” 克拉特鲁斯高声说着，忽然举起酒杯指向托勒密，“托勒密，来，该你来讲，差点把命丢在野蛮人手里！” 托勒密笑着站起来，他的副官这时候过来把他拉到前面，拍着他胸口说，“那时候我们将军从胸口拔出了一支箭！” 惊呼声中，托勒密只好又讲起这件奇迹，“其实是箭头正好卡进盔甲缝，没有到肉里，但那时候确实把敌人吓到了，以为我是什么怪物。” 

大家笑着又问向亚历山大，他也只好答应着。酒寡淡无味，空气凝滞憋闷，托勒密这个故事早就不新鲜，那些听过无数遍的荤段子其实根本就不好笑，印度人愿意把头发和眉毛染成蓝色就随他去，有什么可大惊小怪的？全是些无聊的话题。

再次随意的一扭头，目光越过高高低低的人头扫过去，却见后面那个位置空无一人。亚历山大急忙四下看了一圈。

不见人影。又走了！又是一声不吭自己就走了！亚历山大突兀的一下站起。原本闹哄哄的大厅瞬间安静下来，大家意识到，国王可能要发布讲话。

“我吃完了。” 他愤然宣布，几乎是气冲冲的推门出去。

外面天地辽阔，塔克西拉的矮墙衬出辽阔的视野，现下晚霞都已消散，深蓝夜色盖住了白天的尘土飞扬，空气新鲜凉爽，他开始觉得烦躁稍减。

问过值守的卫兵之后，亚历山大赶走了所有跟过来的人，自己一个人往河边去了。因为不熟悉路，他绕来绕去走了半天，才找到卫兵所说的码头。这时候月亮刚刚升起来，他一眼便看到赫菲斯提昂站在岸边一棵茂盛的高树下面，正在跟几个人聊天。他站得笔直，身姿挺拔依旧，似乎有人提起了什么有趣的话题，他挑起一点嘴角。熟悉的弧度。亚历山大慢慢走近，直到他们都发现了他。赫菲斯提昂偏过头，月光照出他清朗的侧脸轮廓，分毫未变。

聚在这里的是造桥的建筑师们，他们见国王从酒席里出来，虽然惊讶，但也没有多问。大家向他致意，随口寒暄，都觉出几分尴尬。赫菲斯提昂略略退了几步，只是听着他们说话，闭口不言。

亚里斯托布鲁斯开了个头，他说自己在晚宴上饮酒太多，需要休息，道着歉与亚历山大拥抱告辞。其他人心中轻松不少，随即也都找了理由三三两两散去。谁都看得出国王的用意。

赫菲斯提昂看了眼最后一个人离去的背影，终于有些无奈的清了清嗓子，正待要说什么，却忽然感到后背结结实实撞到身后的树干上。亚历山大抵住他肩膀，深深看着他，“你就是故意气我。”

“我什么？” 赫菲斯提昂惊愕的抬眼。

“还不承认？” 亚历山大贴近他身边，“这么久没见了，你都不想我？你还躲着我，甚至都不愿跟我一起喝酒。”

赫菲斯提昂带着点疲惫微微摇头，“我没有不想你……”

“那你为什么——” 亚历山大忽然感觉到赫菲斯提昂甩开手，用力抓住了自己肩膀，一闪身把他拉过来，几乎是压到了树干上。他就这样抵着亚历山大站了一会儿，好像又清醒了一些，多少显得犹豫的抬起头，松开手，小步后退。

亚历山大却先一步拽紧了他的手臂，“你躲我做什么？还说不是故意气我……”

“我没有躲你。” 赫菲斯提昂偏过头去，低声回答，“你们在聊打仗的事，本来也没我的份，在那里闲坐着也没意思，所以出来吹吹风。” 

亚历山大一时找不到话回答。赫菲斯提昂抽身出来，在河边一块石头上坐下，又在脚下捡了几块石子儿，咕咚咕咚扔进黑沉沉的河水中。

“那件狼皮袍子很暖和。” 亚历山大环抱手臂，倚着树干看他。

河水中泛起几个大圆。“夏天也快到了。” 

“赫菲斯提昂，为什么不给我写信？就算你忙，没有时间自己来，就不知道给我写信？跟公文军报一起送过来很费事吗？”

石子儿捏在手里转了好几圈，赫菲斯提昂垂下头把它扔在了脚边，“写什么？亚历山大，我不像你，我做的这些事，没什么值得写的。”

“看来你是一定要说这种话气我。” 亚历山大咬住下唇，“但是赫菲斯提昂，你告诉我到底要我怎么做？我不知道我还能给你什么。” 

赫菲斯提昂烦躁的抓了抓头发，“亚历山大，你让我做的，我都做了。都是应该的，不需要给我什么。如果我还能有点用，我只会高兴，你让我做什么都行，为你去死也行。”

这种话他说过无数遍了，亚历山大想，几乎成了他的习惯，成了他的口头禅。“并不需要。” 亚历山大看着流动的河水，“你只要跟着我就好了。”

“我想也是这样。我当然可以为你死，但事实却是，其实你根本不需要，其实我根本不能为你做什么。” 赫菲斯提昂又拾起脚下的石子儿在手里转着，“这些一模一样的话，我知道你听得烦了。对不起。我也不知道我还能为你做什么。”

亚历山大没说话，手指抠进树干。停了一阵，赫菲斯提昂才又盯着河水慢慢开口，“我当然明白你不会计较，即使那些工作谁都可以做，有没有我都一样。不过我也可以安慰自己，比起其他人，毕竟你可以完全相信我，在我手上是不会出任何问题的。这一点，我觉得，也够了。” 他站起来向亚历山大走去，还是一贯的爽朗笑容，“我今天大概说得太多，但没有别的意思，只是不想跟你隐藏任何想法。现在你知道了吧，我脾气又差，心眼又小。” 他笑着拍拍亚历山大的肩膀，“是不是耽误你喝酒了？刚打完仗，人人高兴，今天会闹到很晚，别扫兴了，快回去吧。”

“赫菲斯提昂，你知道吗？” 亚历山大扭过头恨恨地说，“你是个傻瓜。”

第二天，塔克西拉分外热闹，泰克西利斯准备了隆重的典礼，两排披挂织锦与金饰的大象屈下前腿扬起长鼻，向两位会面的国王致意。这些战象与驯象师都是泰克西利斯送给亚历山大的礼物，他说，还有五千骑兵正在赶来的路上，他们将与亚历山大的军队一起渡河，投入与波鲁斯的战斗。

从其他领地征召的军队也会陆续汇集，这段时间除了休整备战，并无别的安排。亚历山大本来就闲不住，自从听闻这一带尚有极难捕获的野牛和野象，他几乎天天都与泰克西利斯的猎手们外出，有时候深入密林很远，夜间都来不及赶回。一次他出去了三天，满载而归，侍从们两两一组抬着硕大的野牛，褐黄色的毛皮被晚霞照得发红，亚历山大上身卸去了盔甲，只搭了张兽皮，一条皮带从肩膀斜斜拉过胸口系住。赫菲斯提昂本来正踩在水里，似乎在跟几个同伴抓鱼，忽然听到欢呼声起，他才直起身转过头：原来是亚历山大托起一只鹰，正朝船桥上的马其顿人挥手。这一天最后的阳光从他过肩的头发上倾泻而下，袒露在外的蜜色皮肤只比兽皮颜色略浅。亚历山大也看到了他，一边笑一边将托着鹰的手指过去。流金的河水正顺着赫菲斯提昂的手臂和胸口淌下来，勾勒出一块块肌肉，亚历山大看到他捋了一把湿答答的头发，也举起手朝自己挥舞。

到五月，战前的准备已差不多完成，亚历山大打算近日离开塔克西拉，沿印度河上行至海达佩斯河（Hydaspes, 今Jhelum杰赫勒姆河），在那里渡河迎战波鲁斯。这些计划早已制定完成，地形勘测和斥候的小队也已经派出去好几批，即将来临的大战甚至对敌军都不是什么秘密，所以在例行的会议上，列席的将军都显得轻松，虽然强敌在前，但这场仗会打得清楚明白，再没有那些令人气闷的取巧之处。

“出发之前，” 亚历山大最后宣布，“当然要在塔克西拉先祭神。我打算在河这边跟河对岸都祭拜一下雅典娜……” 

赫菲斯提昂已经站了起来。亚历山大抬手止住他，“好了，我知道你要说什么。没错，对岸是波鲁斯的领地，但正是这样，我才要过去，请求雅典娜在那块土地上也赐予我胜利。”

“但确实很危险。” 托勒密也看着他。

“除了危险还有别的反对理由吗？” 亚历山大环视一圈，最后目光停留在赫菲斯提昂身上，“只是因为危险？” 他加重一点语气。

“是。” 赫菲斯提昂只好回答。

“那么，赫菲斯提昂，印度河这一线的安全是你在负责，浮桥和码头是你在照管，所以你是要告诉我，在你经手的事务中，我的安全没有保障吗？” 亚历山大靠着椅背，歪着头，十指交叉在胸前，好整以暇地看向他。

赫菲斯提昂闷闷吐出一口气，拿起头盔戴上，“我去安排。” 他转身走了出去。亚历山大浅浅弯起嘴角。

祭礼那天，长船连成的浮桥两侧站满了持盾的步兵，长弓手在塔克西拉一侧搭起的高台上就位，按照赫菲斯提昂的指令，他们并未一开始就箭指对岸，而是先行吹响了号角，低鸣声在对岸密林中回荡。先行过河的猎手牵着猎犬，在岸边一小块地方来回打转。备用的快船并未下锚，由十几个人拉着悬浮在对面河边，一旦爬上树顶的哨兵发出信号，他们就可以护卫国王沿河下行。

亚历山大倒是不慌不忙的样子。虽然赫菲斯提昂跟在身旁，一路都在使眼色催促，他还是专心致志地三次献上祭酒，再为雅典娜烧献了祭品。浓烈的香料味道随风扩散，蔓延进河岸边的密林。

白烟飘荡，空旷安宁，并无一丝危险的气息。

当亚历山大终于表示可以离开，赫菲斯提昂恨不得抓住他一路飞奔过河。他向后退走，仍是担忧着万一哪里飞出冷箭。

好在这都没有发生。

刚刚回到岸上，赫菲斯提昂擦了把脖子上的汗，几乎怒气冲冲凑到亚历山大耳边，“跟我到山上去？”

于是他们骑马登上城外一座山丘，虽不太高，但已足够俯视河谷地。赫菲斯提昂站在山崖边指着对岸，“你看看，你自己看，那一片树林密不透风，如果波鲁斯真的在那里埋伏，单单在外面观察很难发现，到时候又该怎么办？怎么还是这样凭着一时兴起就……争强好胜，从来不听人劝……” 声音渐渐小了下来，因为亚历山大把手搭上了他的脖子。

“这就是你能为我做的事。” 亚历山大贴着他脸颊说。“什么？” 赫菲斯提昂略一偏头。

亚历山大另一只手臂又收紧在他腰间。“说过的话忘得真快。你不是不知道还能为我做什么？那现在你看到了没，我是可以把性命交托给你的。只能是你。” 发过一点愣，“真是傻。” 赫菲斯提昂小声念叨，垂下头蹭了蹭亚历山大的鼻尖，在他下唇不轻不重咬了一小口。

“那你也不能再做这么危险的事。” 他忽又抬起头，大拇指在亚历山大下唇上来回刮蹭。

“我还要做更危险的事。” 亚历山大展开笑容，抓紧赫菲斯提昂的手，“等不及了。我真的等不及了。”

赫菲斯提昂知道他的意思。他们在山崖边坐下，想着这条河、这座山背后的世界。千万里跋涉之后，与世界尽头之间便只隔了这么一点距离。这条长河流经的地方已不再是地图上的空白，她就在脚下伸展，蜷伏在茫茫森林中，尾巴藏进大地深处，落入环抱世界的辽阔大海。当他们还是孩子的时候，这里便是魂牵梦绕的终点。

“在想什么？” 赫菲斯提昂看见亚历山大微微闭上眼，半仰着头，似乎在嗅着这里阳光的味道。“在想我爱的一切。从小到大。” 他睫毛间闪过一点光亮，“我今年二十九岁，没有在战场上失败过，眼下正站在一块从未有人去过的世界的边缘。这就是我的现实。”

他伸向赫菲斯提昂的手指。“可以触摸到的现实。”

 

【END】


End file.
